


A Special Bouquet

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Justine receives an unexpected gift.
Relationships: Ramona Badwolf/Justine Dancer
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 12





	A Special Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 2 - Bloom

Between having so many sisters and not many close friends, Justine was not accustomed to receiving flowers. Despite being a dancer, there were so many other people that were just as talented if not more than she was, so she’d slowly slipped to the wayside while her siblings had bouquets of lilies and daisies shoved into her hands. Which was why she was very, very surprised when upon waking up one morning, there was a little bouquet of roses sitting on her side table.

Looking at it sleepily, Justine was certain that she was imagining it. Like when you heard the sound of your alarm going in your dreams. But as time slowly passed, she realized that it was not a dream, and that there really was a collection of six or so roses sitting beside her. Once the reality sank in, she jolted awake, leaning over and snatching the flowers up almost violently.

Flowers? For her? She hadn’t even had a performance lately. Not to mention how someone could have gotten into her room. Flipping them all around, Justine couldn’t see a tag or a note stating who they were from. Her first thought was to ask Ramona, but when she looked over to her roommate’s bed, the wolf was already away. But she must have let someone in, unless the flowers had been levitated in or teleported by magic, which would be unusual but not impossible for a student of Ever After High.

Sitting up fully now, Justine took in a deep sniff of the red buds. They smelled heavenly, just like walking through the garden back home. But try as she could, Justine couldn’t think of who could have given them to her. She was well-liked in school, but not loved. Most of the boys had their minds on other girls, like Apple White. Being 12th in a line of kids meant that Justine was never particularly offended by the lack of attention, but now that she was receiving some it felt strangely more gratifying than she’d ever expected.

Maybe she could ask her classmates who the mysterious admirer could be. Justine carefully placed the roses on her table again. She would go and get a vase for them, then leave for class. Still feeling a bit jittery, Justine swung her feet over the side of the bed, surprised when instead of meeting the plush dorm carpet, she felt something rough and rectangular under her foot. A little notecard, like the one that would be attached to a flower bouquet. On it was scrawled a singular, strange word.

_Woof._

Justine pursed her lips in thought, placing the card on her bedside table. How strange. She really would have to ask Ramona later about the origins of the bouquet. She really couldn’t think of any boys in the school who had an association with dogs or wolves.


End file.
